


Right Now We Live and Breathe Each Other

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: But hadn't politics replaced booze as his primary addiction?  It pumped through his veins and nearly stopped his heart.  Hell, it had stopped his heart.





	Right Now We Live and Breathe Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I didn’t think you would still be awake.”

Leo walked into the den on a bitter cold February night and found his wife. CJ was curled on the couch with a Vince Flynn novel, Marc Cohn playing softly in the background. He leaned on the doorframe and smiled at her. She returned it.

“Hey there Mr. Vice-President.”

“I gotta tell you this is a nice surprise.”

“Is it? Then why in the world are you all the way over there?”

Leo walked over to the couch. CJ put her book on the table and opened her arms for him. Relaxing in her embrace Leo thought about the fact that he was a very articulate man. He graduated summa cum laude in pre-law and history and earned a law degree from one of the finest universities in the nation. Still, there were no words to describe being in her arms. He tried, to be sure, opened his mouth so many times, but it never came. He felt love, safety, and comfort…but those words were not enough. Not even his favorite poets got it right. Maybe the words had not been invented yet.

“How was your trip?” CJ asked, kissing his temple.

Leo loosened his tie and relaxed even more. For the past three days he had been in Mexico City, and he was not home for long. It was Friday, and the following Wednesday he would be hitting major urban centers to push the President’s education package.

“Completely uneventful. Handshakes, kind words, and mediocre food. The President is going to have to get tough with Diaz…it was not my place to do so.”

“I saw some of your speech on MSNBC last night. You were terrific. When you get to a podium and do that commanding McGarry thing, God it turns me on.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“What did you last night, all turned on and me not here?” he asked.

“I took a long bath. Turned up the music so Sylvie couldn’t here me.”

Leo smiled.

“That’s funny; I was in Mexico taking a long shower thinking of you in a long bath.”

“We’re psychically connected Leopold; I told you that years ago.”

Leo took both of her hands in his, kissed them, and let the room fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. He loved feeling her heartbeat on his back; God it was good to be home.

“I missed you Claudia Jean.”

“Me too.”

He turned his head, tilting his chin so he could capture her mouth in a kiss.

“How are the kids?”

“Good. Tim is really reading now Leo…I hardly had to help him through Peter Pan. Charlie is well on her way. Mitch is doing Sesame Street and then reading lessons with them everyday.”

Leo remembered that Charlie could already spell her name, and she wasn’t even four. Tim was tying his shoes perfectly and he didn’t teach either one of them how. It was their mother and their nanny. He was an absentee father all over again, except this time he could not blame the booze. But hadn’t politics replaced booze as his primary addiction? It pumped blood through his veins and nearly stopped his heart. Hell, it had stopped his heart.

“Are you cold honey?” CJ pulled the afghan from the top of the couch and covered them. “You're shivering.”

“I'm OK. I am so glad to be home; I hate that it is only for a few days.”

“Yeah.” CJ was in no mood to get into how much she hated it. The packed schedule kept her and her husband apart for most of the first 100 days.

“We should take the kids to the National Art Gallery on Sunday. Just for a few hours.”

“That’s short notice for Ron.” CJ replied.

“I don’t care. I need to spend some time with my family. We can't take them to the park or the movies like normal parents. He will make it work.”

“OK. Well, they have some play time with Peter and Miranda on Saturday so a Sunday outing sounds lovely.”

CJ tightened her embrace on him and Leo smiled.

“You waited up for me Claudia Jean.”

“I did.”

“Let’s go to bed baby.”

They got up from the couch, holding hands as they walked out of the room. The den was the only room in the house without windows…the second couple had immediately declared it off limits to the Secret Service. Even in this bulletproof fish tank they tried to create one place where they could maintain the illusion of privacy. It probably saved their marriage.

Mac and Lucy were on the other side of the door as always. Derrick was at his usual post at the bottom of the stairs and he saluted the Vice-President. Then he spoke into his mouthpiece.

“Marksman and Flamingo are going to the nest.”

They walked upstairs, looked in on their sleeping children and went to the bedroom. There were at least five agents roaming the upper levels and CJ found she had gotten as used to it as she could rather quickly. She really had no choice.

“Where is Bill tonight?” Leo asked as he slowly undressed. Sylvie and Pete were standing outside of the second bedroom tonight.

“Taking some much needed time off at my request. I didn’t think you noticed the agents anymore.”

“How can I not notice Bill? He is a 6-foot tall man who is always attached to my wife. His presence is impossible not to notice.”

“I love that about him. I can't help but wonder what he’s like in the supermarket.”

Leo snickered, pulling down the sheets and sliding into bed. CJ was right behind him, dressed in nothing but one of his tee shirts. Damn, it was good to be home.

“I can't tell you how much I missed you.” He whispered into her hair after turning out the lamp.

“You don’t have to Leo.” She whispered back. “I know.”

Turning his face, CJ kissed him slowly. Leo slid his hands under the tee shirt and stroked her back.

“I love you Claudia Jean.”

“I love you too. Welcome home.”

***


End file.
